Enamorado De Ti
by Son Ryoma
Summary: Ryoma encuentra una niña que pierde su memoria, lo hace llamar Yunna. Hasta que Kaoru-Sempai le roba el corazón a Ryoma, y se enamora completamente de el. Pero...Abra una pelea de triangulo amoroso, que pelearan por Ryoma, para robar su corazón...
1. Capitulo 1: La niña perdida que encontre

**Narra Ryoma:**

 **Príncipe Del Tennis, me llamaban. Viaje por , hasta que llegue a Japón, es un lugar que me agrada bastante. Hace tiempo que me uní a Seigaku, pero aun así... Presentía que algo iba a pasar**.

-Aun les...Faltan...Mucho-Dije hablando dormido

Suena la alarma-Mmmmmm...-Me tapo los oídos con mi almohada

Agarro la Alarma-Ahh...Son las 10:30 Am. Mejor me levanto-Me levante de la cama

 **Seguía medio dormido, quería seguir durmiendo. Pero tenia que ir a la escuela, siempre las clases eran tan aburridas, que siempre me dormía. Me cambie de Ropa, y baje de las escaleras rápidamente, para desayunar.**

-Cuando me vas a traer tu novia, Echizen?-Dijo Mi padre

-Cuando te supere de una vez por todas-Dije saliendo de la casa

 **Salí rápidamente de mi casa, aunque era muy temprano para ir a la escuela, tenia que llegar a las 12:30 de la tarde. Mientras que caminaba tranquilo, vi que una Niña estaba en el piso inconsciente. Corrí donde estaba y la cargue en mis brazos.**

-Oye...Estas bien?-Dije con un tono preocupado

-Mami...?-Dijo Inconsciente

-Sera mejor que te lleve al hospital...-Me pare, mientras que la tenia en mis brazos

 **Llevaba como una hora esperando, de que el Doctor me de una respuesta. Hasta que vino el Doctor, un poco preocupado.**

-Sr...-Dijo el Doctor

-Llámeme Ryoma-Dije

-Bueno. Sr Ryoma, la niña esta bien. Solo que...Ella...-Dijo Mirando hacia el piso

-¿Que? Dígame que es lo que esta sucediendo...-Me preocupe bastante por esa niña

-Ella perdió su memoria, no recuerda nada. Pero dice, que quiere ver a su Mama, y no se, pero creo que se refiere a usted...-Dijo mirándome a mi

Me sonroje-¿A-A...Mi?-Dije nervioso

-Así es...Pero ella esta bien...-Dijo el doctor

Di un suspiro de alivio-Que bueno que este bien...-Dije sonriendo

-Si quiere...Puede pasar a verla...-Dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa

-Si sera mejor, que valla a verla...-Dije Rascándome la cabeza

-Bueno...Pase por aquí-Sonrió

 **Caminamos un poco, hasta que encontramos la habitación, donde estaba la niña que encontré...**

-¡MAMIIII!-Dijo Llorando de felicidad

-Hola...-Me sonroje y me acerque a ella

-Pense que ibas a dejarme...Sola-Dijo la niña

-Claro que no te voy a dejar sola! Quiero que estés conmigo, si no te importa...-Dije un poco sonrojado

-Claro que quiero estar contigo! Quiero que estés a mi lado, Mami!-Dijo abrazándome

 **Le di una sonrisa hermosa a la pequeña, le dije al Doctor, que necesitaba hablar por teléfono, para avisarle a su papa, que es lo que había pasado. Fui rápidamente afuera, para hablar por teléfono...**

Me contestan el teléfono-Papa!-Dije

-¿Huh? Ryoma-Dijo una chica

-Prima! Pasame con mi papa, que necesito hablar con el!-Dije apurado

-Esta bien...Ryoma-Dijo mi prima

-Hola?-Dijo mi papa

-Papa! Ven rápido al hospital! Necesito que vengas rápido!-Dije casi gritando

-Esta bien!-Corto la llamada

 **Llame a Oishi-Sempai, para decirle que no se si iba a ir a entrenar con ellos, porque estaba en el hospital haciendo algunas cosas, no quería contarle lo que había sucedido. Vi que vino papa rápidamente con el Auto y se preocupo mucho, le empece a contar lo que había sucedido.**

-Y eso lo que sucedió...-Dije

-Y esta bien la niña?-Dijo un tono preocupado

-El Doctor me dijo, que perdió la memoria. Ademas ella me dijo Mami, lo mas extraño-Dije sonrojado

-¿Te dijo mami?-Casi riendo

-Si...Es algo...Vergonzoso-Dije mas sonrojado

-Jajajajajaja, es lo mas gracioso que escuchado en mi vida jajajaja-Dijo riéndose

-¡Cállate! ¡Gracias a mi! ¡Ella sigue con vida! ¡Así que no te rías!-Dije molesto

-No se si soy yo...Pero creo que te gusta que te diga Mama...-Dijo acercándose a mi cara

-EH?! NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!-Dije volteado

-Admítelo, te gusta que te diga eso...-Dijo mi papa

-Bueno como sea...Vamos a entrar al hospital...-Dije entrando

-Esta bien...-Dijo también entrando

 **Después de unas largas horas, el doctor me dio permiso de poder llevarla, la niña estaba muy feliz, de que por fin se iba de hospital, que parecía que no soportaba mucho jejeje. Mi papa nos llevo en auto, mientras que la niña estaba muy feliz, de estar conmigo. Entonces mi papa me pregunto algo...**

-Hijo...-Dijo mi papa

-Que pasa papa?-Dije mirándolo

-Vas a ir a entrenar?-Dijo

-No se...Es que no quiero que le suceda algo a la niña...-Dije preocupado

-Lo entiendo, pero quiero que la lleves. Parece que tus amigos, estarán preocupados por lo que paso con ella-Dijo serio

-Es que...Seguro que se reirán de que ella me dice Mama...-Dije sonrojado

-No te preocupes por eso, para eso tienes las manos, Hijo-Dijo mi padre

-Es verdad!-Dije riendo

-Bueno te llevo hasta allí...-Dijo

-Si!-Dije un poco feliz

 **SonRyoma**


	2. Capitulo 2: Conoce a todos!

**Capitulo 2**

 **Despues de varios minutos llegamos a la escuela, pero no iba a ir a la escuela, si no a entrenar. Sali del coche y mi padre me dio una sonrisa, pero estaba tan deprimido, que no se que decir.**

-Ryoma!-Dijo una voz conocida

-(Ay no...)-Pense

-Ryoma! Que bueno que...Un momento...Quien es ella?-Dijo Momo

-Este...-Dije nervioso

Se despierta-Mami...-Dijo la niña

-!...-Me quedo en shock por un momento

-Mami? Espera...No me digas que...Estabas embarazado y no me dijiste nada?-Dijo Momoshiro casi enojado

-Yo no estaba embarazado...-Dije

-Entonces explicame, porque ella te dice Mama!?-Dijo Momoshiro molesto

-Porque ella, PERDIO LA MEMORIA!-Dije molesto

-Perdio la memoria?-Dijo Sin entender

 **Camine medio apurado adonde estaba la cancha de Tenis, y todos me vieron con una cara de asombro. No queria saber nada, estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo, lo que hice fue molestarme con el.**

Corre hacia a mi-Oye la verdad...Lo siento si te hice enojar asi...-Se rasco la cabeza

-Tranquilo...No te preocupes, Momo-Sempai-Dije con una sonrisa

-Hola Pequeñin! Por cierto...Quien es esa niña?-Dijo Eiji

-Mami...Quienes son?-Dijo mirandome a mi

-¡MAMI!-Dijieron casi todos

-Les voy a explicar que paso jajaja...-Una gota de sudor paso sobre mi mejilla

 **Tube que explicarle paso por paso, porque si no iban a entender lo que estaba diciendo. Y fue muy dificil explicarle, tube que explicar como 10 veces para que entendieran, letra por letra.**

-Entonces, cuando tu me llamaste. Era porque esta niña estaba en el hospital?-Dijo Oishi

-Asi es...-Dije con un suspiro leve

-Ahora entiendo, el porque dijo Mama...-Dijo Eiji mirando a la pequeña

-Bueno, nunca pense esto. Pero aun asi, esa niña se parece mucho a Ryoma o soy yo?-Dijo Fuji

-Ahora que lo dices...Es verdad...-Dijo Momoshiro

-Por cierto, tiene nombre la niña?-Dijo Kawamura

-Eh?! No, no lo tiene, ya que ella no recuerda ni un poco...-Dije apenado

-Y que tal si le ponemos un nombre!-Dijo Momoshiro dando una idea

-Y como la llamaremos?-Dijo Fuji

-Mmmmmmm...Yunna Echizen?-Dijo Momoshiro

-Yunna Echizen?-Dijimos casi todos

-No es lindo el nombre?-Dijo Momoshiro

-Para mi esta bien...-Dije con una sonrisa

-Para el pequeñin, le parece todo lindo-Dijo casi riendo Eiji

-Ese tono no me gusto!-Dije un tono enojado

-Y tu que opinas, Serpiente?-Dijo Momoshiro mirando a Kaoru

-Sshhhh, a mi me da igual-Se volteo

-Adimtelo! Te gusto el nombre de la niña!-Dijo momoshiro en tono burla

-Que quisiste decir con eso?!-Dijo Kaoru con enojo

-Ey! Aqui hay una niña!-Dije molesto

-Ssshhhh...-Molesto

-Por cierto Echizen...-Dijo Oishi

-Huh?-Lo mire

-Ya te enteraste que...-Lo interrumpi

-Ya lo se...Ademas, necesitaremos ganar si queremos llegar a las nacionales...-Dije seriamente

-Mami...Que son las nacionales?-Dijo Yunna

-Es una larga historia jejeje...-Sonrio

 **Vi que estaba solo Kaoru solo, entonces me acerque a el. Y vi su cara sonrojada, no lo entendia muy bien. Estaba ocultando algo? Creo que era mi imaginacion...**

-Kaoru-Sempai?-Dije mirandolo

-Que quieres?!-Dijo con un tono molesto

-Solo queria saber, que es lo que te pasaba-Dije apenado

-No es nada...-Dijo Kaoru

Empezo a estiras sus manos pequeñas-Aaaa...-Dijo Yunna

-Eh?-Miro a la pequeña

-Parece que quiere que la cargues-Sonrio

-Eh?-Se pone un poco rojo

-NI LOCO, VOY A CARGARLA!-Dijo entre gritos

Empezo a llorar-Ahhhh!-Dijo llorando Yunna

Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y la cargo en sus brazos-Feliz?!-Dijo un poco enojado

-Eres...Muy...Bueno...-Dijo Yunna abrazandolo

-Huh!?-Se sonrojo al instante

-Parece que le agradas mucho...-Dije sonriendo

 **Narra Kaoru:**

 **No entendia el porque, estaba tan nervioso. Cuando Echizen, estaba tan cerca mio, y esta niña me hace sentir un poco mas tranquilo, ni loco voy a preguntarle a idiota de Momoshiro! De porque estoy asi...Pero si quiero saberlo, tendre que preguntarle, esto es un fastidio para mi.**

Agarro a la niña y le doy a Echizen-Parece que esta atardeciendo...Mejor me cambio...-Dije yendo al vestidor

-Nos vemos Kaoru-kun-Dijo sonriendo

-(Kaoru-kun me dijo?!) Adios-Dije caminado

 **Maldicion...Me puse los pelos de punta, cuando me dijo eso. Fui al vestidor y me cambie de ropa. Y me fui directo a caminar un rato.**

-Que me esta pasando?-Dije caminado tranquilamente

-Si quiero...Saber que me pasa...No me queda otra opcion de preguntarle a ese idiota!-Dije molesto

-Bueno...Voy a preguntarle...-Dije sonrojado y molesto

 **SonRyoma**


	3. Capitulo 3: Pregúntale a Momo!

**Capitulo 3**

 **-Al Día Siguiente-**

 **Narra Ryoma:**

 **Mi alarma empezó a sonar tan fuerte, que me caí de la cama. Y Yunna seguía durmiendo con mi remera, que le preste para que no durmiera con la ropa que llevaba puesta...**

-Ay...Maldición, Yunna! Despierta!-Dije para que despertara

-Dos meses, mama!-Dijo Yunna

-Dos meses, ni que nada. Despierta!-Dije agitándola

-Lo olvidas?! Tengo que comparte ropa para ti, ademas yo tengo que ir a la escuela. Es lo peor de todos...-Dije

-Y entonces, no vayas a la escuela...-Dijo Yunna con sueño

Me enojo-Tu lo dices tan fácil, ademas yo tengo que ir a entrenar. Si no me van a matar por no ir...-Dije

-Esta bien. Mami...-Dijo con un puchero

 **¡No se que me pasa ahora mismo! Ahora me comporto como si fuera su mama de verdad, Debo estar loco, para estarlo. Es mejor que no empiece a pensar en eso, tengo que hacer que ella entienda de que yo no soy su madre. Pero esto sera mas difícil...**

Baje de las escaleras-Vamos Yunna!-Dije

-Ya voy mami-Dijo casi corriendo

-A donde vas, muchachito?-Dijo Nanjiro

-A donde crees que voy?! Tengo que comprarle ropa a Yunna!-Dije enojado

-O mejor dicho tu hija...-Dijo un tono de burla

-Cállate!-Dije con un sonrojo

 **Agarre de la mano a Yunna rápido, así no perdíamos tiempo en cosas estúpidas. Pero de repente me encontré con Momo-Sempai.**

-Hola Ryoma!-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Momo-Sempai? Que hace a estas horas?-Dije curioso

-Solo pasaba por aquí-Dijo momo mirando a la niña

-Hola Momo-Sempai!-Dijo Yunna sonriente

-Hola hermosa!-Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Yunna

-Me acompañas a comprar algo?-Dije

-Claro!-Dijo Momo

 **-Después de una hora-**

-Ufff...Que bueno, que estés aquí Momo-Sempai-Dije sonriendo

-En eso tienes un poco de razón jajaja-Dijo riendo, hasta que suena el teléfono de Momo

-Hola? Si? Esta bien voy allí...-Dijo Momo

-Que es lo sucede?-Dije curioso

-Me llamo alguien. Vayamos a tu casa rápido, así te dejo tus cosas Ryoma-Dijo Momo

-Bueno esta bien-Dije

-Unos minutos después-

 **Narra Momo:**

 **Le deje las cosas que compro Ryoma. Y me fui directo a la plaza que me encontraría con...**

-Serpiente!-Dije sonriendo

-Fshhh Te dije que no me llamaras así, para eso tengo nombre!-Dijo enojado

-Buenoooo...Kaoru, ahora estas feliz?-Dije

-Olvídalo!-Dijo con sonrojo

-Bueno no importa. Que es lo que querías?-Dije sentándome en el banco

-Quería preguntarte esto...No se que me pasa...Pero cuando Ryoma esta cerca de mi, siento nervios o algo parecido...-Dijo Kaoru

-Aja! Con que era eso! Mmmmmmm...Creo que estas enamorado de Ryoma...-Dije sonriendo entre dientes

-EH?! Enamorado?! Imposible!-Dijo Kaoru sonrojado

-Bueno tu me dijiste eso...Ademas se te re nota que lo estas-Dije casi con sarcasmo

-EH? En serio?-Dijo Kaoru mas sonrojado

-Y tu que crees?-Riendo casi

-Estas bromeando verdad?!-Dijo Kaoru

-Bueno la verdad si. Pero debes entender que estas enamorado de Echizen-Dije seriamente

-Maldición...Debo estar loco...-Dijo Kaoru

-Bueno como sea...Vamos a la escuela, que si no llegaremos tarde-Dije parándome

-Es verdad!-Se paro también

-Bueno que esperas? Vayámonos!-Dije corriendo

-ESPERA!-Dijo Kaoru

 **-Después de las clases-**

-Chicos necesito decirles algo!-Dijo Oishi

-Que es lo que sucede Oishi-Sempai?-Dijo Ryoma

-Mañana empezaremos a competir en las semifinales-Dijo Oishi

-Estupendo!-Dijo Eiji

-Contra quien?-Dijo Fuji

-Contra Sagi-shi-Dijo Oishi

-Sagi-shi?-Dijimos todos

-Bueno no importa quien sea, lo derrotaremos!-Dijo Eiji

-¡SI!-Dijimos todos

-Bueno, empecemos con el entrenamiento!-Dijo Eiji

-Si!-Dijimos todos

 **SonRyoma**


	4. Capitulo 4: Sagi-Shi? Somos iguales!

**Capitulo 4**

 **-Al Día Siguiente-**

 **Narra Ryoma:**

 **La alarma empezó a sonar, como todas las mañanas. Me vestí con la ropa de Seigaku, vi que no estaba Yunna. Entonces pensé que estaría con mi papa. Baje de las escaleras rápidamente, tenia que llegar al colectivo para ir a donde estaban las Semifinales.**

-Mami! A donde vas?-Dijo Yunna tomando su desayuno

-Voy a ir a las semifinales, donde esta mi equipo. Nos vemos-Dije corriendo hacia la puerta

 **Deje a Yunna en mi casa, no quería que ella viniera. Necesitaba un poco de espacio, ademas no confió en los de mi equipo que la cuiden, necesito que ella este bien.**

 **-Después de unas horas-**

-Por fin llegamos aquí...-Dije

-Abran llegado los de Sagi-shi?-Dijo Eiji

-Si queremos saber, tendremos que entrar primero...-Dijo Ryusaki

-Creo que algo malo, va a pasar-Dije un poco desanimado

 **Pasaron los minutos, fui a buscar un refresco para tomar. Hasta que me encontré con Momo-Sempai (Pensamiento de la escritora: ESE NO ES MOMOSHIRO DE VERDAD XD) Lo mas extraño...**

-Momo-Sempai, nunca pensé que estarías aquí-Dije

-Lo mismo digo, Ryoma-Dijo Momo

-Y que haces aquí, solitario?-Dije

Me agarras de los hombros-Lo mismo te digo-Dijo acercándose a mi cara

Me pongo rojo-Momo-Sempai!-Dije sonrojado y enojado

-Momo-Sempai! Donde estas?-Dijo una voz

-Ahí voy! Nos vemos Hermosura...-Dijo Momoshiro acariciando mi mejilla

-EH?! Idiota! A donde vas?!-Dije muy sonrojado

 **Momo-Sempai estaba actuando muy extraño, no se que le pasaba. Estaba seguro de que me dijo algo lindo...¡Mejor no pienso en eso!**

-En donde demonios estabas?-Dijo Kaoru

-Eh? Yo solo buscaba un refresco-Dije

-Como sea, ya va empezar el torneo, Vamos!-Dijo Kaoru

-Esta bien-Dije

-Después de unos minutos-

-Contra quien jugare yo...-Dije

-Jugaremos dobles...-Dijo Ryusaki

-EH?! Pero ni si quiera se jugar bien!-Dije

-Es que en los torneos de ahora, es mas cómodo para los jugadores. Jugar dobles-Dijo Oishi

Suspiro-Maldición...Siempre me pasa, a mi-Dije quejándome

-Ya te acostumbraras-Dijo una voz demasiado conocida para creerlo xD

-Eh?-Mire quien era

-DEBO ESTAR SOÑANDO! ESTO ES UNA BROMA!-Dije demasiado sorprendido

-Me siento un poco emocionado de ver, mi otro yo-Dijo Echizen

-Estoy completamente sorprendido, de ver otro yo-Dije acercándome a la cara de mi otro

-Ademas...Yo no soy el único, los otros también son parecidos a los de tu equipo-Dijo Echizen señalando a los de su equipo

-Espera...Espera un momento...Entonces contra quien jugare dobles?!-Dije

-Mmmmmm...Creo que jugaras contra mi, y Momo-Sempai...Bueno eso creo-Dijo Echizen

-Pero con quien estaré en dobles...-Me interrumpe alguien

-Conmigo Ryoma-Dijo Kaoru

-En serio?-Dije

-No el idiota de Momoshiro, Claro que si!-Dijo Kaoru

-Ufff...Mejor con el no...-Dije un poco asustado

-Porque lo dices?-Dijo Echizen

-Eh?! No por nada jajajaja-Dije moviendo mis manos

-Quien sera el que juegue primero?-Dije pensativo

-Serán ustedes dos, primero...-Dijo Ryusaki

-QUEEEE?! Esto debe ser una broma...-Dije

-Entraron y se pusieron en posición, para empezar-

-Hola Ryoma-kun!-Dijo Momo 2

-EH?! Tu eres...-Dije sonrojado

-Así es, yo era el que estaba ahí...-Dijo sonriendo

-Pense que era Momo-Sempai-Dije

-Que yo que?!-Dijo Momo

-Nada!-Dije

-Bien, Sagi-shi comienza. Servicio para Echizen-Dijo el encargado

-Esto se pone muy bueno...-Dijo Echizen

-Huh?-Dije

 **SonRyoma**


End file.
